deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakashi Hatake vs. Yoruichi Shihoin
Kakashi vs. Yoruichi is a what-if battle by Joshua_foote14. (Note from the author: I know that Yoruichi already went up against a Naruto character but I figured this would be fun to write for. Besides, I think this matchup makes more sense though he enjoyed Yoruichi vs. Minato.) Interlude Wizard: Today we're going to make two anime mentors fight each to the death. Boomstick: Oh really? Whose going to fight to the death today? Wizard: It's Kakashi Hatake and Yoruichi Shihoin. Boomstick: A Naruto vs. Bleach battle eh? Wizard: Ah yes. People have been requesting Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki to fight each other to the death oh so many times. Boomstick: Well, they got their wish! Now let's make their mentors fight each to the death! Wizard: Sounds like a plan. Kakashi Wizard: As you may know, Kakashi is Naruto's mentor. Well, before Jiraiya came into the mix anyway. Boomstick: He used to be part of a three-man team himself, but it ended badly. Wizard: Yes...it seems that life hates him. Boomstick: But on the lighter side, he managed to make friends with Might Guy, so at least some things went right with him! Wizard: Ah yes, nobody would want to read about his life story if it was nothing but gloom and depression. Now then, let's talk about his abilities. Boomstick: Since Kakashi is a ninja, he's capable of leaping vast distances! Wizard: Pretty much any ninja in Naruto can do that. But he has a variety of different abilities aside from simply leaping like a kangaroo. Boomstick: For one thing, he can use his Chidori technique to electrocute his enemies! Wizard: He also has a Lightning Blade as well. And yes, lightning is his elemental affinity. Boomstick: He can also summon a pack of dogs! Better give them dog biscuits every now and then. You wouldn't want to be eaten by your own dogs. Wizard: Don't worry about that, they're loyal companions as dogs should be, much like Akamaru to Kiba Inuzaka. Boomstick: He also has access to the Sharingan, which allows him to copy his enemy's techniques. Wizard: He can also use it for genjutsu. Boomstick: Kakashi also has taijutsu experience, though his strongest techniques are associated with lightning. Wizard: He also has knowledge in water and earth techniques as well. He can hide like a mole and use Zabuza's water dragon techniques after his fight with him. Boomstick: I'm starting to see why Orochimaru wants the Sharingan so much! Wizard: He doesn't have to learn every jutsu since he's strong enough as it is. Personally I would start with learning his follower's techniques. They seem like a good starting point. And yes, Orochimaru is a mad scientist like me. Boomstick: Onto my babe, Yoruichi! Yoruichi Wizard: I think Boomstick is going to have a field day with this particular anime character. Boomstick: You bet! She likes being naked! Wizard: She certainly does. Boomstick: I wish she was my mentor! Wizard: Well, she happens to be Ichigo's mentor, much like Kakashi is to Naruto. At least until Ichigo got stronger anyway. Boomstick: She's one strong chick, I can tell you that! Wizard: Yes, she is. She is capable of flash stepping, allowing her to travel distances in the blink of an eye. Boomstick: She's also a master of hand-to-hand combat! Wizard: Since she's lived for over two hundred years, she has a lot of combat experience. Boomstick: She's 200 years old?! Wizard: Well, she doesn't really look the part. But Soul Society residents can live a long time since in a sense it's an afterlife. Boomstick: That's true, but I'm still amazed! Wizard: Well, that's not the only thing about Yoruichi that is amazing. She's pretty strong. She once destroyed a city block while fighting Aizen. She's also strong enough to go up against Yammy Llargo, who would make a good Death Battle opponent for the Incredible Hulk. Boomstick: We already did a Hulk vs. Doomsday Battle! She can also deflect lightning attacks! Wizard: She's also rather durable as well. She went up against Askin who managed to overpower some of her comrades and still won!